Seguro ¿Qué me quieres en tú vida? CANCELADO
by Adileyne
Summary: Darién y Serena se habían casados por un convenio de sus padres, la realidad que no sé habían negado porque existía una gran química sexual entre ellos, pero serena al tener casi dos años de casada decide irse de su vida y comenzar una nueva vida sin él
1. Chapter 1

En el hospital Lunar

— Al fin te encontré. — Darién mirándola seriamente, observando su palidez – jamás pensé que te encontraría en un hospital.

Serena estaba atónita. ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama

— Soy un hombre poderoso, crees que me tardaría mucho tiempo.

Ella sonrió

— Me encontraste después de seis meses, así que no eres muy bueno.

Él furioso

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella no iba a responderle

— Hola. — enfermera entrando con una recién nacido – aquí esta su bebé.

Serena sonrió y miro a Darién que se encontraba atónito

— Ven con mami. — ella cariñosamente y mirando a su hermosa hija – ven, es hora que conozcas a tú hija.

Darién miro a la pequeña detenidamente.

— ¿Es mi hija?

La enfermera salió de la habitación

— Me entere que estaba embarazada dos semanas después de irme, tuve un accidente cuando intente comunicarme contigo, así que no quería poner en riesgo la vida de nuestra hija.

El acaricio el rostro de la pequeña y sonrió emocionado.

— Es hermosa.

— Tiene de los dos. — Ella leve sonrisa — ¿Quieres cargarla? – mirándolo

— Claro que sí. — Él quitándosela con cuidado – es mi hija.

— ¡Serena! – lita entrando a la habitación y sorprendida de ver a su primo ahí – Darién

— Así que tú lo sabías. — él furioso

Lita asintió

— No la culpes. — Serena mirándolo – lita apenas supo de mí, hace un mes, necesitaba saber de ti y de mi familia. En especial de mi madre.

— Ikuko está bien, recuperándose del infarto que le provocaste.

— ¡Darién! – lita molesta

— Es la verdad.

Ella comenzó a sentirse mal

Lita observando su palidez

— ¿Estás bien serena?

Darién miro el rostro pálido de su mujer y empezó asustarse.

— Serena ¿Qué tienes?

Serena intento hablar pero las palabras no sabían de su boca, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y trato de mirarlos pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

— ¡Serena! – gritaron Lita y Darién desesperados por la salud de ella.

Lita salió corriendo a buscar a un médico, mientras Darién colocaba a la pequeña en la cuna para poder despertar a su mujer.

— ¡Serena despierta! – el moviéndola con cuidado – anda amor.

Él médico entro rápidamente, lo aparto para revisar a serena con cuidado.

Darién no quería alejarse de su mujer, pero una enfermería le pidió que salieran de la habitación para así poder atender a su esposa como se debía.

Lita tomo a la pequeña en brazos y salió de la habitación con ella

— Serena estará bien. — Lita mirándolo – ella es muy fuerte.

— ¿Y cuando serena se comunicó contigo?

— Una semana antes de venir a Kioto.

— ¿Y por qué no me llamaste? sabías perfectamente lo desesperado que estaba por verla. — él cruzando los brazos

Ella nerviosa

— Ella me pidió que no te lo dijera.

— Ella es mi esposa. — él frustrado y sin entender porque serena lo dejo.

Lita no sabía que decirle o como explicarle los motivos de porque serena lo había abandonado, se sentía mal por él. La única que podría decirle todo debía de ser serena solo ella.

— Señor. — Saliendo él médico de la habitación – su esposa está mejor, está débil porque tuvo un parto difícil, como ella se negaba a que le hicieran una cesaría. Insistió que su bebé tenía que nacer naturalmente; como llego sola al hospital no teníamos a nadie, para que diera la orden.

Él estaba sorprendido

— ¿Qué sucedió en el parto?

— Tuvo una subida de tensión, un momento pensé que se iba a morir, solo debe de descansar. La tendremos dos días más en observación para descartar cualquier problema que se pueda presentar.

— Ok. — él asustado y mirando a su hija — ¿Y mi hija cómo está?

— La bebé, esta perfecta.

— Gracias. — Él agradecido, entrando a la habitación nuevamente — ¿Y cómo está?

La enfermera lo miro

— Esta sedada.

— Gracias. — Lita colocando a la pequeña en la cuna, para después poner una mano en el hombro de su prima – ella es una mujer fuerte, solo está cansada.

— Eso espero.

La siguientes horas serena no había despertado, lita se quedo solo tres horas, mientras que Darién estaba encargándose de cuidar y alimentar a su hija, la enfermera se había ofrecido en llevársela para alimentarla. El se había negado, lo que menos deseaba es separarse de su pequeña.

Serena poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos

— Darién

— Hola. — Él acostando a la pequeña en la cuna — ¿Y cómo te sientes?

— Cansada ¿Qué sucedió?

— Te desmayaste, el médico dice que necesitas descansar.

Ella asintió

— Hola. — lita entrando nuevamente a la habitación con regalos para la pequeña — ¿Cómo se llama? – Sacando a la pequeña de la cuna – quería hacerle una plática con su nombre.

Serena mirando a su esposo

— No sé, quería que los dos pensáramos en un nombre para ella.

— ¿Cuál te gusta a ver si a mí me gusta?

— Usagi

— No

Ella suspiro

— Sí no te gustaba Usagi, quería llamarla Luna cómo tú abuela paterna.

A Darién a lita se le llenaron los ojos lágrimas, solo escuchar el nombre de su abuela le hizo recordar momento inolvidables.

Serena se les quedo mirando, sintió una enorme tristeza apenas tiene tres años que luna había muerte de cáncer; su esposo y su prima eran muy unidos a ella.

El asintió

— Me parece perfecto.

— Eres un amor serena. — lita limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído.

— ¿Y en dónde están tus cosas? – Preguntó Darién a serena – es hora de que regreses a casa.

— ¿Conoces a mina?

Él asintió

— Como olvidarla, la que estuvo en día de nuestra boda diciéndote que te divorciaras de mí "Si era un pésimo amante"

Serena soltó una pequeña risa

— Ella es.

Lita sonrió

— Yo voy a acostar a lunita en la cuna.

— Dámela. — Pidió serena – quiero tenerla en mis brazos

Ella se la entrego con cuidado y miro a su prima.

— ¿Y llamaras a todos? – preguntó

— No. — Darién serio – quiero que serena este tranquila, cuando regresemos a Japón. Se le avisara a la familia.

— Ok, yo voy a llamar a mi esposito. — lita sonriendo, saliendo de la habitación.

— Darién ¿estás enojado conmigo?

— Un poco. — él acercándose a ella y sentándose con cuidado para no lastimar a su hija – cuando regresemos a casa, me lo dirás.

— Está bien.

Los días siguientes serena fue dada de alta, Darién estaba pendiente de que no le faltara nada a su mujer e hija, tener a luna en sus brazos lo hacía sentir muy feliz y dichoso que su mujer la tuviera.

En Japón

— ¿Estás seguro que es tu hija? – preguntó ella seria

— Sí Rei, es mi hija. — Darién hablando por teléfono con ella – es mí princesa, necesito que todo esté listo cuando lleguemos a la casa.

— Sí

Rei cortó la llamada furiosa, como se atrevía esa mujer a tener una hija de Darién. Necesitaba salir de ella como sea, hace años tuvo que aceptar que Darién se casara con ella, pero siempre estuvo ahí para demostrarle a serena que Darién es solo de ella.

En Kioto

— Todo listo. — Darién mirando a su mujer – es hora que nos vamos

Serena lo miro seriamente

— Hablaste con ella ¿verdad?

— Rei es mi mano derecha y mi amiga. — él cruzando los brazos y mirándola seriedad — ¿Por qué desconfías de ella?

Serena no le iba a decir, todo lo que ella ha visto o vivido desde que ellos se casaron, sabía perfectamente que Rei siempre ha estado enamorado de él, él de ella.

— Hola. — Lita acercándose a ellos – la camioneta está lista.

— Gracias prima. — Darién sonriéndole y quitándole a la niña a su mujer – lita necesito tu ayuda, aun serena no se encuentra bien.

— Claro.

Lita cargó a su primita, mientras Darién ayudaba a serena a caminar lentamente hacia la camioneta, para poder volver a su casa así tener a su mujer e hija.

En la mansión Chiba Tsukino

Rei observaba todo lo que habían los sirvientes.

— Señorita Rei. — molly mirándola – la cuna se encuentra en la habitación del el señor, la ropita también.

— Ok. — Ella fastidiada — ¿Y le avisaste a la familia de señor y la señora?

Molly asintió

— Perfecto. — Ella sonriendo – puedes irte.

Molly se fue dejándola completamente sola

— Ahora serena tendrá un recibimiento único. — sonriendo maliciosamente.

Horas después

Darién ayudo a serena a bajar de la camioneta, lita bajo con la pequeña luna en brazos.

— De nuevo en nuestro hogar. — él sonriendo

Lita le entrego a luna a serena

Él ayudo que serena subiera las escaleras con cuidado, cuando la puerta se abrió la familia de Darién y de serena estaban ahí esperándolos.

— ¡En dónde estabas! – grito furioso kenji mirando a su hija

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Darién alterado

Serena dio dos pasos hacia atrás y ocultando el rostro de su hija

— Serena. — Acercándose la madre de Darién — ¿Qué estás ocultando?

Lita se puso en el medio

— Tía gea por favor, deja a serena tranquila.

Serena abrió la puerta de la mansión, necesita irse de ahí. ¿Por qué su familia se encontraba ahí y la de Darién? no entendía nada y camino de nuevo hacia la camioneta, necesitaba irse.

— Serena. — Lita atrás de ella – huir no resuelve nada

Ella sollozando

— Quería verlo, no así. Fue ella. — Ella molesta – fue Rei, debió de llamar a mi familia.

— No sé, porque tienes un mal concepto de Rei. — Lita confundida – ella es una buena persona

Ella quería seguir llorando, nadie podía creer que Rei podría hacer algo malo.

— Déjeme sola. — Colocando a la pequeña en el moisés – dile a Darién, que se quedo con Rei y que me deje en paz – encendiendo el auto.

— ¡No serena! Darién no te lo perdonara. — lita intentando que no huyera de nuevo.

— ¡Serena! – Salió de la mansión corriendo y llego hasta ella – no huyas, si lo haces será peor – Él mirándola fríamente.

Ella se le quedo mirando, bajo de la camioneta lentamente; se le quedo mirando.

— Tengo reglas. — ella cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Quiero a Rei fuera de tú vida y cuando digo fuera, es en serio.

Él la miro seriamente, Rei siempre ha sido su mejor amiga y la que siempre la ha apoyado en todo lo que él ha hecho en su vida, más cuando decidió casarse con serena.

— No puedo aceptar.

— ¿Rei o tú hija? Tú decides Darién Chiba.

Hola nueva historia, no puede aguantarme jijiji, espero al menos terminar un capítulo para poder subirlo hoy, dos de mis fics están llegando a su final. Pronto me verán más seguido por aquí. ¡Feliz fin de semana!


	2. Chapter 2

Él no podía creer que su esposa estuviera poniéndolo en esa situación, pero tampoco iba alejarse de su pequeña hija.

— Luna por supuesto.

Lita miró la escena con horror, como serena lograba llegar tan lejos.

Serena se sintió aliviada y camino hacia la puerta, tomo a su hija en brazos.

— Necesito descansar y no quiero ver a nadie que pueda perturbarme.

— Cómo desees. — él serio y mirando como ella subía las escaleras – espérame.

Ella lo espero y ambos entraron a la mansión, Gea y ikuko se acercaron a serena y se sorprendieron al ver a la recién nacida.

— ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó ikuko

— Es mi hija. — serena mirándola

— Son abuelas. — Darién mirándolas y observó como las dos mujeres miraban emocionada a recién nacida

Kenji y Artemis que se encontraban mirando a sus esposas, como miraban y tocaban a la bebé, su curiosidad aumentó y se acercaron a ellas.

— ¿Y esa bebita? – preguntó Artemis mirándolas seriedad

— Es nuestra nieta. — gea emocionada y quitándosela con cuidado a serena — ¿Y cuando nació?

— El 3 de mayo. — ella mirándolos y algunos quedaron en silencio

— ¿El 3? – Preguntó Darién incrédulo – pensé que había nacido el mismo día que te encontré.

Ella negó

— Nació ese día, lo que sucede que nació faltando diez minutos para ser 4 de mayo.

— Nació el mismo día, que mí madre. — Artemis perplejo.

Serena miró con asombro a su esposo.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? – preguntó kenji

— Luna. — respondió serena atónita que su hija había nació el mismo día que abuela de su esposo.

Artemis y Gea sonrieron

— Estoy seguro que mi madre, está feliz que su bisnieta allá nacido el mismo día que ella y tenga su nombre. — Artemis orgulloso.

— De eso no cabe duda. — Darién feliz.

— Hola serena. — Rei caminando hacia ella.

Serena con cuidado le quito a su hija a gea y miró con seriedad a Rei.

— Ni te me acerques. — Ella tajante – no quiero que veas a mi hija.

Los presentes quedo sin habla.

— Darién te voy a pedir, que Rei no entre más a mi casa… voy a mi habitación, pídele a diana que venga.

Rei miró a Darién sin entender lo que sucedía y el solo la miraba avergonzado.

Todos los demás presentes, se quedo sin poder decir nada, la actitud de serena no es normal para ellos.

— Rei, necesito hablar contigo. — Darién mirándola y apenado por lo que iba a pasar con su mejor amiga.

Ella solo asintió y los dos se dirigieron al despacho, mientras que los padres comenzaron a murmurar lo que estaba pasando.

Él abrió la puerta y ella entro al despacho, el cerró la puerta

— Disculpa la actitud de mi esposa, no sé qué le pasa. Primero no entiendo porque ella se fue y lo segundo que no quiere que tú estés cerca de nosotros.

Rei puso su rostro lleno de bondad y de asombro.

— No sé qué decirte.

— Lo siento Rei, no puedes trabajar más para mí. Debo despedirte.

Ella comenzó a enojarse

— ¿Por qué?

— Es por nuestro bien, no sé qué le pasa a serena. Mientras tanto, es mejor no vernos.

— No y no. — Ella dolida – eres mi amigo y tengo años trabajando para ti.

— Te daré una buena paga. — Él apenado – de verdad Rei lo siento, quiero recuperar mi matrimonio

— Pero no la amas. — ella cruzando los brazos.

— Ella es mi esposa y es lo más importante para mí.

— Ella no te merece, te está haciendo creer que esa pequeña es tú hija y no lo es.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Serena siempre te ha engañado, buscare las pruebas necesarias para que te des de cuenta de la clase de mujer que es ella. — desesperada, necesitaba investigar algo y separarlos.

— Rei olvidare tus palabras, serena no es esa clase de mujer. — Él molestándose – serena siempre ha sido fiel a mí. De eso no me cabe duda.

Ella alterada

— Esto no se quedara así. — Salió del despacho hecha una furia y miró a gea – adiós.

Gea la miró preocupada y espero que su hijo saliera del despacho.

— Hijo.

— Ahora no madre, lo que quiero es hablar con serena; para después entender lo que mi vida ha cambiado en unos días.

— ¿Y ikuko? – preguntó no verla con su esposo

— Está con nuestra hija. — kenji serio

En la habitación

Luna dormía tranquilamente en su cunita.

— En seis meses, pasaron tantas cosas. — Serena perpleja – yo hable con diana un mes… no me dijo nada.

— Diana no me quiso dar el motivo el porqué se fue de la mansión. — ikuko mirándola – está viviendo en su antigua casa y no consigo conversarla que vuelva.

— Ahora la llamare, más que nunca necesito que ella esté a mi lado.

— Hija, dime ¿Qué sucedió?

— Es un tema demasiado privado. — ella seria y acostándose en la cama – necesito descansar, tuve una semana difícil.

— ¿Puedo saber, en dónde estabas?

— Estuve en buenas manos. — ella leve sonrisa y quedándose dormida

Una hora después

— Serena. — Darién moviéndola un poco – anda despierta.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las dos de la tarde. Luna le di el tetero y aun faltas tú para que comas algo. — él serio

Serena se coloco sentada

— Sí tengo hambre. — Ella mirando la bandeja de comida – tengo que alimentarme bien, por luna.

— Y también por mí. — él sonriendo – no sabes cómo te extraño.

Ella lo miró incrédula ¿la extrañaba? todo este tiempo había pensado que el solo se acostaba con ella por obligación, al principio no hubo ningún problema pero, cuando ella comenzó a sospechar de que el sentía algo por Rei su pasión fue disminuyendo y no lo disfrutaba como antes.

— Aun me deseas. — ella mirándolo

— Claro que sí, por Dios serena eres una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa. — Él acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos – te extrañado en esto seis meses.

Ella sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

— No, puedo.

— Lo sé. — Él besando suavemente sus labios – esperare lo que tenga que esperar.

Ella sonrió

Luna comenzó a llorar

— Voy por ella. — Darién levantándose para atender a su hija y sacándola de la cuna – es muy hermosa, te has fijado que tiene tus ojos.

— Azul cielo. — Ella sonriendo – sí lo note, lo que no puedo aceptar que no sabemos si es rubia o pelinegra.

— Nació calvita. — Él divertido – poco a poco tendrá cabello – colocándola en la cama y cambiándole el pañal – parece que hizo su gracia.

— Déjame hacerlo yo. — ella dejando aún lado la comida, el no la dejo – pero.

— Déjame hacerlo, cuando dormías en Kioto yo la cuidaba y se hacerlo. Mina me ayudo un poco y me explico.

— Ok

Darién le cambio el pañal como todo un experto, le cambio la ropa para que estuviera bien abrigada.

— Estoy enamorada de ella.

— Igual yo. — Ella terminando de comer – voy a cepillarme los dientes – levantándose de la cama para ir al baño – ahora vengo.

— Está bien.

En departamento Hino

Rei se encontraba realmente mal, como Darién no lucho por ella ¿Por qué permitió que serena lo manipulara de esa manera? tanto años de amistad no importaban, no iba a dejar que serena se saliera con la suya, iba a vengar de ella. Y de la peor manera.

El timbre sonó, Rei abrió la puerta.

— Pasa nico. — ella mirándolo, el entro y ella cerró la puerta – Darién termino nuestra amistad. Por ella

Nicolás se sentó en el mueble y la miró seriamente

— ¿Descubrió lo que has hecho?

Ella negó

— Serena regreso con una "Supuesta hija"

Él perplejo

— ¿Tuvo una hija?

— Sí, según se entero después que huyó.

— ¿Se parece a Darién? – preguntó dudoso

— No me dio tiempo de verla. — furiosa y sentándose a su lado – la muy maldita me boto de su casa, delante de toda la familia.

— ¿Y Darién no hizo nada?

— No, nada solo estaba apenado.

— Sera que serena dirá todo lo que sabe de ti.

— Esa estúpida no dirá nada. — Ella riéndose – ella no enfrentara a Darién, tiene miedo de perderlo.

— Sí, tuvo el coraje de hacer eso delante de todos, estará dispuesta a todo. — él serio

Rei se levanto alterada

— No lo hará.

— Rei yo creo que es mejor que te vayas de Japón. Si Darién se entera de todas las mentiras que le has hecho creer a serena, es capaz de matarte. — él preocupado, conocía el carácter de su amigo. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo en lo que Rei estaba haciendo, el creyó que a la vez sería bueno, porque no veía a Darién muy feliz en su matrimonio.

— Cálmate, eso no pasara.

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Serena estaba amamantando a su hija, mientras Darién estaba leyendo unos documentos, alado de ella.

— Serena. — Él dejando a un lado los papales — ¿Y cómo te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?

— Porque cuando me fui de la casa, al llegar a Kioto. Sufrí un desmayó. Pensé que sería por el viaje, los días siguientes comencé a sentirme muy mal y mina me dijo que podría estar embarazada.

— ¿Y te hiciste los exámenes?

— Sí, al día siguiente. Me caí de las escaleras, mi embarazo comenzó a ser de alto riesgo. Solo podía ir al baño, tuve que contratar a alguien para que me cuidara, hasta que mi embarazo fuera un poco normal.

— ¿Y por qué no me llamaste?

— Tuve una amenaza de aborto, cuando leí en el periódico que mi madre había sufrido un infarto. — Ella mirándolo – el médico me dijo que sí, me alteraba o me emocionaba podría ser perjudicial para mi bebé.

— Entiendo. Admito que si me hubieras llamado, hubiera alterado. Por mi imprudencia te pusiste mal en el hospital. — mirándola

— ¿Y cómo me encontraste?

— Siempre he te buscado, el detective que contrate se había ido a Kioto a visitar a su madre, cuando te vio caminando hacia el hospital. Me llamo, pero… no deje que me dijera nada, solo saber que estabas ahí me fui rápidamente a Kioto, pensé que estabas trabajando en el hospital, te adaptas a cualquier trabajo.

Ella no dijo nada.

— Lo importante, es que luna esta a mi lado y te tengo a ti. — Él besándola – eres importante en mi vida.

— Darién. — ella comenzando a llorar

— No llores amor. — Él limpiándole las lágrimas – estos momentos son de felicidad y nada más.

— Creo que son las hormonas.

— Debe de ser eso.

— Hola. — Lita entrando a la habitación – traje unos regalos para mi primita hermosa.

— Gracias, por cierto. Hotaru no ha llegado. — Darién serio, su hermanita pequeña no se ha parecido por ahí.

Serena se puso tensa, hotaru más de una vez que ella le demostraba que la odiaba. ¿Odiaría a la pequeña luna?

El timbre sonó y Darién salió de la habitación, mientras que lita se quedaba con serena para ayudarla en lo pudiera.

Cuando Darién bajo las escaleras, molly había abierto la puerta.

— ¡Hermano! – hotaru abrazándolo

El miró a su pequeña hermana de solo 17 años y sonrió

— Que alegría verte. — Él abrazándola – me imagino que mamá, te habló de luna.

Ella asintió y sonrió feliz.

— Soy tía. — emocionada

— Es hermosa, es una princesita.

— ¡Quiero verla! – Ella ansiosa — ¿Y se parece a nosotros o no?

— Tiene de los dos. — él riéndose, por ver a su hermana tan feliz – aun es pequeña.

Hotaru se separo de él y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras para subir a conocer a la bebé.

Serena tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió

— Hola. — hotaru entrando y acercándose a ella — ¿Es muy pequeña? – asombrada

— Apenas tiene unos días que nació. — lita mirándola seriamente

— Es calva. — hotaru sonriendo – así se ve linda

— El pelo crecerá. — Darién entrando a la habitación y divertido – además tú también lo fuiste.

— Mi madre me colocaba gorros. — ella en defensa

— Voy acostarla. — serena caminando un poco para llevarla a la cuna

— Quiero cargarla. — hotaru mirándola con seriedad

— Está muy pequeña. Jamás has cargado a un bebé en tú vida. — serena seria

Ella cruzando los brazos.

— Ella es mi sobrina y tengo todo el derecho del mundo en cargarla.

— Serena tiene razón. — Lita mirándola – nunca has cargado un bebé y eres torpe.

Hotaru miró a su hermano para que la ayudara, pero él no dijo nada.

— Le tomare una foto.

— No. — serena acostándola en la cuna

— ¡Por un demonio, quién te crees! – Explotó hotaru furiosa – ella es mi sangre y tú no puedes decirme si le puedo tomar una foto o no.

Serena molesta

— Es mi hija hotaru y yo soy la que decide por ella.

— ¿Y tú no dirás nada? – hotaru mirando a su hermano

— Hotaru, luna es muy pequeña para que estés tomándole fotos, no me parece. Ni si quiera serena y yo hemos tomado una con la niña. — él intentando que su hermana entendiera.

— Primero bota a Rei delante de todos y ahora me prohíbe que la cargue, que le tome una foto. — Ella alterándose – si lo que quieres es separar a Darién de nosotros, no lo vas a logar – dándole una cachetada.

Serena no iba a soportar un desprecio más y ningún maltrato.

Ella le devolvió la cachetada.

— No me vuelvas a tocar en tú vida. Niña insolente.

— ¡Serena! – Darién asombrado de su mujer y hermana — ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

— Pasa, no quiero que tú hermana este cerca de luna y menos de mí.

— Serena cálmate. — Lita preocupada – no puedes prohibir a la familia que venga a ver a la niña y a Darién. Eso no es sano.

— Entonces que comiencen a entender que la única esposa de Darién soy ¡Yo!

— ¡Te odio! – hotaru furiosa y saliendo de la habitación.

— Ahora tendré problemas. — pensó Darién mirando como su hermana se había ido y como serena tomaba nuevamente a su hija en brazos.

— Voy con ella. — lita salió de la habitación.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir, que demonios te sucede? – preguntó Darién perdiendo la paciencia.

Hola muchas gracias por comentar A:

yssareyes48, princessqueen, lady susi, Limavzqz, Serena Sailor Moon, yesqui2000, azucenas45, CONEJA, AYNAT DREAMS

Aclaratoria: Yo no adapto nada y esta historia es mía, si se parece a otra historia pues es casualidad, a mi no me gusta copiarme de nadie. Para eso tengo imaginación.


End file.
